Restrictions on Going Out
back to Apocalypse Challenge - ordered by activity Going out: *Sims may not visit most community lots or go out into the greater neighborhood alone—they must take a friend or family member along using the "go with" interaction - except for going to perform their job. (Spy) *You MAY wander your immediate vicinity without an escort. You are restricted to your own street within 5 houses in direct line of sight to yours on either side of you (on the same side of the street as you and across the street too), or to the nearest cross walk, which ever is closest,(Spy) *If you have jobs to perform in the community, such as a doctor holding a vaccination clinic, a Director scoping out filming locations, a Fireman going to a burning building, etc. you may only do these things once Military is lifted.(Military; source. Spy) *you can't go inside other people's homes unless you are friends with them until Dynamic DNA Profiler is cleared, and you can only visit their lots between the hours of 7am and 5pm. (DNA; Source: Spy) *If neighborhood sims have stuff outside (living in a tent with all their stuff on the lawn), you can interact with the stuff to do things like repair broken items or upgrade them, play chess, paint, even write a novel. But it all has to be done in accordance to what has and has not been cleared yet AND within the time restriction so you have to really watch the clock.(Spy) *Kids, teens and elders with less than 10 Athletic are still restricted to staying ONLY on the lot if Dynamic DNA Profiler has not been cleared.(Spy) *If there is a community lot within the above boundaries, you are allowed to visit there even if Military has not been cleared yet, within the time restriction without an escort, though your actions there are still under challenge rules (no eating if culinary has not been cleared, no talking to paparazzi, child teen and elder sim considerations taken into account, etc.).(Spy) *Sims from the household may only leave the home lot between the game hours of 7am and 5pm except to travel to and from work or work related opportunities that take place at a rabbit hole venue. They may not visit other sims' houses or go to community lots to socialize with other sims.(Spy) *Sims may not travel to any community lots except to go to school or go to work.(Military) *Sims leaving their place of work must return immediately home. They must not loiter. You may go in to work early and you may stay to work overtime. If you have an opportunity at your job location, you may complete it IMMEDIATELY AFTER your work shift, before you start home. You must return home immediately upon completion of the opportunity.(Military) *Sims may not take the subway (it's full of zombies) even if science has been cleared.(Military) Rabbit Hole Interactions: *Sims may not take any skill classes at rabbit holes in town.The one exception is for sims attempting to clear The Amazing Naturalist. Since they must have a 10 skill in fishing before they are allowed to GO fishing, and you cannot gain the first skill point by watching the fishing channel, they are allowed to take the fishing class at the grocery store. The old codger who runs the place takes them into the back room, gives them a can of old marshmallows and a rusty Sim-Co rod and reel, and then proceeds to tell them fish tales until the sim in question gets an idea of what they need to do.(Education) *Teenage and Elder sims that have less than a 10 Athletics may not leave the lot for any reason, including going to work or community lots. Teenage Sims can go to High School without penalty if education restrictions are lifted. Elders do NOT need a 10 Athletics to move out of the household. (DNA) *Sims may not hire or fire employees for owned rabbit hole venues.(Thief) * Science Center: *Cure Vampirism (Science, Medical) *Ghost Sims may not be ressurected at the Science Facility.(Ghost Hunter) Stadium: *Sims may not attend sporting events or participate in the Amateur Olympics.(Athletics) *Sims may not attend concerts.(Rock Star) Book Store: *Your sim may not buy books from the book store (Business) *Sims may not purchase books from the book store except on day 1 of the challenge when they are allowed to purchase any skill books they desire.(Journalism) *The extra songs may not be purchased from the book store for any instrument.(Rock Star) Grocery Store: *Sims may not buy food at the grocery store. (Culinary) *You may not shop for groceries at the local market.(Naturalist) Restaurant: *Sims may not eat at restaurants on community lots. (Culinary) Theater*Sims may not tour the theater(Actor) *Sims may not go to a movie at the theater (Actor) *Sims may not go to plays at the Theater.(Director) Hospital: *Sims may not go to the hospital to receive medical advice.(Medical) Spa: *Sims may not get Tattoos.(Stylist) Community Building *Your Sims may not become business partners with or purchase any community lots or vacation homes. (Business) *Sims may not own community lots. All the paper work and red tape in trying to register your ownership would take too long to file.(Politics) *Sims may not go to the gym. (Athletics) *You may not sell buy mode items, items you received as celebrity perks, crafted items, fruits, vegetables or fish via the buy or build tab, through the consignment shop, or at the grocery store. (You may still sell build mode items, such as walls, windows and stairs). Ghost Hunters selling spirits to the Science facility are exempt from this rule. (Business) *You may not buy items from the consignment shop. (Business) *Sims may not purchase food at a professional juice bar or at food merchant registers for themselves or other sims. (Culinary) *Sims may not prepare or eat food on community lots (Culinary) *moonlight as mixologists. (Culinary) *Sims may not visit the Art Gallery.(da Vinci) *Sims may not play instruments at parties or at clubs.(Actor) *Sims may not take a tour of or explore the Catacombs at the mausoleum.(Ghost Hunter) *Sims may not use the Library except to read skill books. Nor may they read anything but skill books at other community lots.(Journalism) *Sims may not form bands or perform in public (parties or lounges), or even at the park (Rock Star) *Sims may not go to bars, lounges or clubs.(Rock Star) *Sims may not perform music for other sims in public(Rock Star) *Sims may not get Tattoos.(Stylist *